


Colors

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vagabond Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There were other people who would walk by, see the glitter covering his face and smirk, everyone thought it would be a one-night stand, including Gavin. Since he was old enough he had frequented the clubs that were dotted around his little town, drinking and hooking up with anyone he could. There were a few times when someone would grab his face but it felt so wrong to experience. He hoped every weekend he would find the one until his options felt like they’d been exhausted. Gavin had never been someone to turn down a night out but by the time he had gotten to 22, he felt like he’d slept with about every man and woman in his city.orWhat is life without some sparkle?
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Colors

Gavin loved being in his back garden when he was younger, feeling the sun on his face as he sat drinking, watching the shadow of his face on the floor, where there would be some of it missing due to the glitter caked there. His soul mark. 

He had glitter on both sides of his face, he used to look at himself in the mirror when he was younger, trace the pattern and imagine someone holding him like that. He often liked to imagine being older, a night club blurring at the edges of his sight while someone held his face, feeling the glitter fall into his hands as he touched them. 

It was a fantasy, one which he played at his mind sometimes still, when he was sat drinking in the corner on a Saturday night. He loved to dream. 

\-- -- --

Ryan hadn’t known what to think when he had first gotten his soul mark, at first he thought he hadn’t gotten one, nothing showed up on his hands, face or neck, he thought he had been left alone. 

It had been in the shower he noticed, making a long day wash down the drain, seeing his face paint wash away with the water when he saw a sparkle on his chest, 2 clear handprints with fingers slightly overlapping onto his shoulders, he had felt the involuntary curve of his lips, a small smile. He had been thankful it wasn’t visible, a more private mark he could keep to himself, he wanted to feign loneliness, at this point he didn’t want anyone to witness something that was that intimate. 

\-- -- -- 

Gavin had always favoured where his soul mark sat, a highlighter without the effort, it accentuated his cheeks and got people to stare at his face, people had always been fascinated by how clear it was, both hands out in the open. 

Older people stared, they knew the mark would be something intimate, the first touch cupped his cheeks and drew glitter beneath his eyes, something they thought was inappropriate for someone’s first. 

There were other people who would walk by, see the glitter covering his face and smirk, everyone thought it would be a one-night stand, including Gavin. Since he was old enough he had frequented the clubs that were dotted around his little town, drinking and hooking up with anyone he could. There were a few times when someone would grab his face but it felt so  _ wrong _ to experience. He hoped every weekend he would find the one until his options felt like they’d been exhausted. Gavin had never been someone to turn down a night out but by the time he had gotten to 22, he felt like he’d slept with about every man and woman in his city. 

He had stopped frequenting the clubs and started looking for places to live, job offers abroad, anything and everything he could do to see a life outside the city he’d only stayed in for his hope that his soulmate was close enough. 

It was when he was 24 that Gavin had landed in Los Santos, a forged visa in his hand and the thought that life had a new coat of paint surrounding it. 

\-- -- -- 

Ryan doesn’t remember exactly how he got to Los Santos, doesn’t remember where Georgia went and the California sunshine had wrapped its way into his life. He doesn’t remember really where his old life and new life started to blur either. Barely remembers why he was hired onto this crew, or how they managed to contact him. 

He had been solo for so long, restricting how people could reach him, only going through a set amount of people to get work. He had wanted jobs worth his time, he had never liked people who would waste his time, didn’t want to be paid for standing outside someone’s apartment for hours on end just to report back their work hours, he wanted something that would entertain his mind, a little death to give life some spice. 

The only thing consistent in his life had been the mark resting on his chest, yet to be revealed to anyone besides himself. He let people assume he didn't have one, didn’t want someone to know there was a possibility of being attached to a person that could make him vulnerable. 

The crew he was working for had called it sad, all showed off the marks that littered their skin, some mentioned abandoning them so they wouldn’t be endangered by their lifestyle. Ryan had sat and nodded with the conversation, not being able to fathom the idea that the most important person in his life might be normal, he had always hoped they’d be like him, someone enjoying being in the thick of it. 

He remembers thinking when he had gone back to his apartment that night, when it slammed behind him and he got changed into his pyjamas. He doesn’t think he could give up his soulmate, no matter how selfish that thought was. 

\-- -- -- 

Gavin loved his crew, loved being in his crew and everyone in it. He loved hanging off Geoff when he was drunk and having Jack to dote on him when he was inevitably hungover the next morning. He loved having Jeremy to do dumb stuff for him, Michael to have fun with. His crew was amazing and more than he could’ve expected for a group of hardened criminals. 

They would go out drinking a lot together, successful heist plans, successful heists or anything minor that could call for a celebration often resulted in at least 3 of them going out to celebrate. Geoff would stay sober on these nights, claiming it was for their own protection that at least one of them stayed sober to get them all home safe. The others would nod and keep ordering him diet cokes when the rest got their rounds in. 

There were occasions where none of them were in the mood to drink and end up just going out like normal, stay on the beach watching the sunset, Michael would light the fires as Gavin tried to sweet-talk one of the ice-cream shop workers into giving him some free milkshakes for the crew. 

They worked well, a crew like none he had ever seen before. It didn’t feel like they were coworkers, more like they were friends. 

\-- -- -- 

Ryan hated the club, hated the lights surrounding him and his crewmates getting drunk around him. It was a Saturday, all the booths were full and somehow the dance floor was flooded with people. He was sat with 2 of the crew, the only others who were forced to come out. They were talking between themselves and Ryan just wanted tonight to be done with. 

He had been nursing the same glass of diet coke since he got there, refusing to get drunk on the job but still not in the mood to do anything different. There seemed to be people no matter where he looked, his mask getting weird glances and knowing looks. Some people nodded at him, others visibly shuddered at the sight of him. He loved watching the different reactions, seeing how varied people were about the fact there was a known killer amongst them. It had been the most entertaining part of his night, watching the people who would flinch or run off when they caught sight of him. 

It had been until a rival crew had been spotted. The Fakes. They were not a crew he would willingly mess with, a crew built on loyalty and trust, a crew who would defend one another within an inch of their life. There had been rumours about the length they would go to, they had burnt crews to the ground for one another, Ryan knew his crew thought they would be a challenge. 

Ryan had been right. 

\-- -- -- 

Gavin was sick of being in fights, he had wanted a peaceful night with his crew when some trouble started. 

It had begun with one of them yelling at Michael, calling the crew pussies and the like. Gavin had only rolled his eyes, taking another sip of beer while they kept on going. Normally they had the sense to stop before it got serious, they were used to taking out problematic crews, someone trying to cause issues was nothing to them. 

They hadn’t though, they kept going until more of their crew had joined him. Gavin knew he was in no condition to fight, his brain had got to the point of being slightly foggy, his brain to mouth filter had ended early into their time there. 

It was when Jeremy escalated it that he sighed, a swift punch to the face and all hell broke loose. Gavin knew he was fucked when he saw a distinct mask in the corner of his eye, the jacket being displayed all over news stations, the dead stare being something only one man had perfected. 

The first thing he did was try to get away, Gavin slid out of where he had been sitting and got as close to the doors as he could, his phone was out ready to call b-team over for backup when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw the mask, he took a step back until he hit the wall. No place to go, as he always ended up in these situations. 

He felt 2 hands grab his face to keep him there, his hands automatically raised trying to push him off so he could make a break for it. He moved his legs a lot too, trying to remove himself from where he was stuck. 

He eventually tried to push him again, taking his hands away for a moment until he saw they were completely covered in glitter. It reached the edge of his hands and the tips of his fingertips. They were coated, small sparkles were left on the Vagabond’s jacket, that was the last straw before Gavin started laughing uncontrollably. 

\-- -- -- 

Ryan didn’t know why the Golden Boy was laughing so hard, why he was laughing at all. He took his hands off him, knowing he would collapse in about 10 seconds just from his hysterics. 

When he took his hands away he noticed how they were sparkling, when he looked down at his chest he saw some glitter covering his chest too. 

“My jacket!” Ryan yelled. It was the only comfortable jacket he owned, the only one he wore regularly and the only one he ever actually cared about. 

The Golden Boy held up his hands, letting the glitter shimmer under the slight light above him, through giggles he managed to get something out “We’re soulmates,” he wheezed, “And you care more about a jacket?!”

“We’re always soulmates! Now I have to wash this thing, it takes so much time!” Ryan complained. He could feel the humour in his voice, a slight outrage covered by the fact that his situation was a bit ridiculous. He knew he was complaining to distract himself from his relief, a criminal soulmate, the only thing that he could have wished for. 

“Gavin!” He heard from the distance, he looked and saw the rest of his crew on the floor, some of their faces were caked in blood and the weaker ones looked like they were half dead. 

Mogar ran up to him, Ramsey not too far behind him. 

“I do not give a single fuck who you are, if you have laid a single hand on him I will kill you,” Mogar spoke. His voice was filled with venom as he took a glance at Gavin, who had the largest smile on his face. 

Ryan held his hands up in response, the glitter spoke for itself, he shrugged while the Fakes stared at him. 

“Oh,” He heard somewhere amongst the Fakes. They all looked unscathed, although he doubted any of his crew were able to get a single hit in. 

All Ryan did was smile at them, grabbed Gavin by the wrist and took him outside. 

\-- -- -- 

Ryan loved watching Gavin beneath him, feeling the legs wrapped around his waist as deep breaths and whines floated beneath them. Gavin’s hands clung to his shoulders, nails buried in his shoulders. Ryan ducked his head down, biting at Gavin’s neck as he sped up slightly. 

When they were done and Gavin had been cleaned up they ended up snuggled in bed. Gavin’s fingers trailed lightly over his chest, circling weird patterns as they got ready to sleep. 

“There’s still some glitter,” He giggled lightly. Ryan just smiled. 

\-- -- --

The morning after Gavin was getting ready for a negotiation, his jeans were tight, his shoes brand new and barely broken in. He was sat in front of the mirror in their room, doing his makeup. He made sure it looked somewhat natural, the red lips being the only thing that stood out for his buyers. 

Ryan stared when Gavin put on some highlighter. Gavin always saw him in the mirror watching him. He was leaning against the entrance to their bathroom, towel around his waist and hair brushing against his face. 

“What are you staring at?” Gavin asked when he was done. He turned on the stool to face his soulmate, smiling as usual. 

“It looks like the handprint,” Ryan pointed out. There was something airy in the way he said it. 

“You’re such a softy,” Gavin smiled. He got off the stool and walked to where Ryan was leaning against the doorframe. 

He kissed his cheek, the lipstick left a small mark as usual. Ryan shook his head before pecking Gavin on the lips. 

There was something serene about being soulmates, Gavin thought. Peace at loving someone forever, some sort of calmness of knowing how in tune he was with someone else. 

He thought about being the desperate kid in England, frequenting bars and pubs in hopes of finding the person who will love him forever. Thought about how everything back then felt exhausted, painted in monochrome. He looked at life now and smiled, saw the sun shining through his window and his soulmate’s stupid grin. 

He gave Ryan one last kiss before he left his bedroom, waiting for the day to start. Everything about his life now felt like it was in colour. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow, author that can't keep up with their own schedule! 
> 
> This is well over an hour late and I'm so sorry :( 
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated (also keep a lookout on my tumblr @goldenboy-gav because after my next fic- not part of this series- is posted I'll start accepting requests both for this series and in general!)


End file.
